User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/The Little Black Cat: Chapter 6
Mia... I like her very much... She is so beautiful and kind, she is my angel... Charles was thinking to himself while walking on the streets. He was wearing a mask on his face as he doesn't want anyone to recognize him and they will start to talk about the incident that happened to him. Suddenly, "Charles!" "You got the wrong person." Charles does not mind being gossiped by strangers but he cannot accept the fact that he was laughed by his friends. "Hey, don't pretend again!" Corey pulled down the mask on Charles' face. "Charles!" Richard pulled Charles and stared at him seriously. "No matter what we will believe you!" Charles looked at Richard's stern look, he almost cried out. It's feels so good to have good friends! "What is going on that day?" Corey asked curiously. Charles facepalmed and started to think whether he should mention to Corey or not. "Is it true?! You sneaked into Mia's room?!" "..." Charles silenced himself while Corey stared at him. "I knew that! You have feelings for Mia!" "Admit it! What have you done to her?" Richard forced Charles to admit his feelings. "No! It's not like what you both thought of!" Charles shouted with a vein pop on his forehead. "Oh my God, this is so touching!" Charles felt a hand patting his shoulder. He turned back and saw the younger of the twins, Andrew saying to him with his signature smile while his older brother, Anthony remained calm and composed as usual. "Be a man Charles! Go and confess to Mia! Maybe you still have a chance to win her heart?" "Andrew! We are late for work! Sorry to bother you guys." Anthony dragged Andrew away as he started to reveal his talkative side. At night, when everyone went back home, Charles went to Mia's house but according to her mother, she headed to the playground nearby. Charles hurried to there and he saw Mia sitting on the swing alone. "Mia..." "Charles?! Why are you here?!" "What are you doing here? Your mom is worried about you!" "It's nothing. I am just thinking of something..." "What is it?" "Do you still remember the day we first met? You are so cute and kind and I fell in love with you in no time. I will act strangely to catch your attention and you seem oblivious to my love. Now I had to voice out my feelings to you: Mia! I love you! Can you please be my girlfriend?" There was a moment of silence. Charles started to feel nervous as he was worried that Mia might not accept him. "Charles... I promise you... I also like you very much but my stubbornness caused me to ignore your antics. You are always willing to do anything if it's for my own sake, so I accept you..." "Really!? Thanks Mia! I swear I will give you happiness!" "What time is it now?" Mia asked. Charles took out his phone and he was shocked to find out it was already midnight. "Mia! It is almost 12:00 a.m.! I will send you home!" "Thank you Charles, for everything you had done for me." Mia said to herself while Charles accompanied her back home. Category:Blog posts